


Georgia

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [61]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: Happy St Patrick's Day!
Series: Around The World [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St Patrick's Day!

**Tbilisi**

**Text: So how is the silly capital?** ****

**Text: ??** ****

**Text: I googled the capital of Georgia, and it was T-silli or something. Sorry, just my attempt at humour, I have obviously been in Schitt’ Creek far too long! LOL** ****

**Text: Oh I see, very good Stevie! It’s actually my last night here, I’m headed to Iraq tomorrow, I’m not sure how that will be… wish me luck!** ****

**Text: Good luck! Any idea on when you might return? Or are you slowly but surely visiting the countries of the world, one motel and hotel at a time…** ****

**Text: I’m not sure Stevie, not sure there is much for me to return for…** ****

**Text: Sorry that turned dark, ignore that last message, or better yet, please delete it!** ****

**Text: It’s already forgotten.** ****

**Text: At least you have the opportunity to travel, I would do anything to get out of Schitt’s Creek, hell I’d even accept visiting another province!** ****

**Text: You will one day Stevie, I am certain of that.** ****

**Text: I’m glad you are Amir!** ****

**Text: Anyway, safe flight and I’ll catch you on the other side! Lol (sorry awful sense of humour again!)** ****

**Text: Catch you later Stevie. Amir** ****

Amir stared at his phone long after he saw the read receipt pop up, clutching it to his chest and wishing Stevie had given him something more to go on. They had been keeping in touch regularly and she certainly seemed to have forgiven him for his previous behaviour but he knew how much he had hurt her, not that she would ever admit it and did not want to risk their emerging friendship. He wanted to see her, and had often thought about pressing the button to FaceTime her but always stopped himself, not sure of how it would be received.


End file.
